transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quig (TF2017)
Quig from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If there was a twelfth circle of hell for librarians it would probably sound something like Cybertron's booming Sonic Canyons. Unfortunately for the meek, soft-spoken Nebulan librarian Quig, he was binary-bonded to a former inhabitant of those canyons, the out - (and always loudly) - spoken Siren. Their relationship has been a learning experience at the best of times. Siren tends to talk over others and disregard anything said at a less than bellowing volume, while the timid Quig tends to jump and spill his books every time Siren opens his mouth. As with many partnerships, however, the two are slowly learning from each other and are likely both better off for the pairing. Quig is highly intelligent and quite well-read, traits that only enhance his partner's abilities. History Arc 3 Quig was chosen along with seven other to become binary-bonded with the captive and decapitated Autobots to become the Headmasters. Quig chose Siren as his partner. The eight Autobot Headmasters then attacked the Decepticons outside the city walls. Since two heads are better than one, the Autobots were able rout the Decepticons from the city walls. They went back into the city and transformed back into Nebulans to reassure the crowds. |Broken Glass| The Headmasters received a communication from Zarak requesting help, and Quig went with the others to rescue him from Scorponok and his stooges. But it was a trap! Zarak and his entourage had become Decepticon Headmasters and lured their heroic counterparts into an ambush. Despite Muzzle and Siren's combined efforts to gun down their opponents, the Decepticons managed to distract the Autobots by endangering Council delegates who had followed them to the battlefield. While the Autobots were preoccupied with rescuing the civilians, the Decepticons outflanked them and cut them down with a barrage of lasers. Quig was captured alongside his teammates. |Love and Steel| The Autobot Headmasters were held captive until Zarak, in a moment of lucidity while separated from Scorponok, freed them in order to save Nebulos from Decepticon tyranny. After a brief encounter with the newly-minted Decepticon Targetmasters, the Headmasters fled and rejoined forces with the rest of the Autobots. |Brothers in Armor| After the upgrade work on Fortress Maximus was completed as the Steelhaven traveled to Earth; the crew questioned Galen's intentions and almost power-hungry preparations for war. Their leader dismissed their concerns, noting that he was simply adjusting to their changing circumstances. The argument would soon become a moot point, as after Quig and the others combined with their Autobot partners and headed down to Earth, a battle soon broke out against the Decepticons, which wound up costing Galen his life. |Trial by Fire| Trivia *Roger Craig Smith voices Quig. Changes *Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Nightbeat, Quig, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots